Happy Valentine's Day
by x-Radcliffe-x
Summary: One-shot Valentine's Day special! Not much to put in summary, so just R & R plz! SLASH DMHP. Enjoy!


A/N: I know, I really should have used my free time to work on Do You Dare, but I really wanted to give you all a nice Valentine's Day present! So this is dedicated to all the people who have reviewed that story. 

Well, do enjoy. I don't really like Valentine's Day, as I am always alone for it, but ah well. Here is a treat for all. Bon Appetite!

Happy Valentine's Day

Harry work up with a feeling of dread. –Damn, I hate Valentine's Day-

Knowing that he couldn't hide in bed the whole day, Harry sat up, grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom, after putting on his glasses.

Harry couldn't stand Valentine's Day. He always ended up alone, watching the various couples around Hogwarts, kissing and holding hands, each other. Harry had never known that feeling of being with someone, of being loved. Today was sure to be no different. Dumbledore, knowing that the students' minds would most definitely be elsewhere, had cancelled class and had arranged for there to be a Hogsmead trip for today.

He emerged from the bathroom to find that the rest of his dorm mates must have already dressed and vacated the room. "I'm even _starting_ off this Valentine's alone," Harry sighed.

As he entered the common room to find many couples already starting off their day together. "Oiy, Harry," called Ron, whose arms were wrapped around Hermione's waist. "Are you still sure you don't want to come to Hogsmead with us?"

Harry nodded. "You don't need me to interfere with your plans guys. No, really," he added as he saw them begin to protest, "I'll be fine. You both have fun." He plastered a fake smile on his face and headed down to the Great Hall.

As he sat there at the Gryffindor table, Harry felt horribly alone. Seamus was with Blaise; Luna with Neville; Dean with Ginny; and nearly everyone else was with somebody.

Harry was shocked, however, as he looked across the room and found Draco Malfoy sitting all by himself. -How could someone so good looking be alone on Valentine's Day- Harry realized he was staring at Draco a moment too late, as Draco, sensing someone's eyes upon him, turned to find Harry staring at him.

-Harry's alone /today? Now's my chance_.-_ He got up and exited the Great Hall.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

Harry was about to leave the Great Hall when an owl landed in front of him. Curious as to the purpose of this owl, Harry quickly untied the parchment and read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Too long have I watched you from the shadows. Too long have I loved you without knowing of your true feelings. Today, as I watched you again, I feel it is right for me to reveal myself. Please, meet me at the new café at Hogsmead, Silver Serpent, at 1 o'clock._

_Yours,_

_-Dragon_

He couldn't believe it. He actually had a secret admirer. Deciding to freshen up before his mysterious rendezvous, Harry headed back up to his dormitory. Once there, he had a quick shower before picking out his outfit.

Hmmm. What to wear… Harry ended up wearing his nice black trousers and nicely fitting, grey shirt, topped off nicely with one of his best robes. Harry had long since given up on trying to tame his wild hair and had instead been coaxed to spike it with some gel. After he had done that, Harry decided to add a bit of eyeliner for effect.  
As he walked out of the room he caught another glimpse of himself. Damn, I look good.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

Harry checked his watch. 12:30. He still had half an hour to kill before meeting his secret admirer, so he decided to go to Honeyduke's Sweetshop to pick up some chocolate. Once he had done that, he found he still had 10 minutes to spare.

He then decided to start heading over to Silver Serpent. On his way he passed by a store window that contained the most beautiful crimson rose he had ever laid eyes on. After staring at it for a while, Harry walked over to the café.

Upon walking into the small, dimly lit café, Harry felt the same drowsiness he did when he entered the Divination tower. He made his way past all of the tables, searching for a lone person. However all of the tables possessed couples holding hands and snogging one another.

Harry was starting to become apprehensive. Maybe it was all just some sick joke some person had played. His thoughts grew more and more doubtful, until he saw Draco Malfoy sitting all alone in the corner. His thoughts were now verified. It was Draco Malfoy. He had set up this whole thing in order to make a fool of him.

He was just about to turn and leave, when he saw that in Draco's pale hands was the very same rose he had seen on his way here. Then Draco's eyes and his locked, and he smiled. Not the usual, cold smirk Draco usually possessed, but a warm, comforting smile.

As Harry approached Draco held out the rose, which Harry accepted. Draco smiled as he watched how Harry looked at the rose as he sat down. "I didn't think you'd show," Draco spoke softly.

"I'm glad I did," Harry replied sweetly. With that Draco stood up and walked over to the chair Harry sat in and sat down beside him.

"I love you Harry. And in time I hope that you can love me. I'm not the person you think I am."

Harry smiled, his heart melting. "I do love you, Draco. Ever since that day at Diagon Alley you have been in my thoughts." Silent tears began to stream down Harry's face.

"What's the matter, my love," Draco practically whispered, afraid that if he spoke too loud he would break Harry.

Slowly shaking his head, Harry looked up to meet Draco's eyes. "Nothing. It's just that I have loved you for so long… and I thought I would never have you. I thought I would end up being alone for the rest of my life… without you."

"Oh Harry, it's okay now. You have me and you always will." Draco and Harry then embraced. Harry moved so that their lips met, and ran his tongue along Draco's bottom lip. Draco slowly opened his mouth in approval, enjoying the taste of Harry on his own.

Ever so slowly they pulled apart, panting. Draco looked up at his love and smiled sweetly. "Happy Valentine's Day, Harry."

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

A/N: Fluffy. Makes ya wanna go 'awwwww' right?  Please, even though it's one-shot, please please please review! I'd like to hear your thoughts.

Cheers, and a Happy Valentine's Day to you all!

-Drag.


End file.
